Sunset and the Devil
by Prince-Crimson-Eclipse
Summary: This is different version of beauty and the beast rated T for minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once upon a time in far away kingdom there lived a prince but he was spoiled selfish and unkind.

One day an old woman arrived and begged for shelter in exchange for a rose but he was disgusted by her appearance so he turned her away but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within and when he dismissed her again the old woman transformed into a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into a devil and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his demonic form the devil concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as the only way to see the outside world and the rose she had given was really an enchanted rose that would bloom until his twenty first year.

If he could learn to love and earn her love in return them the spell would be broken if not he would doomed to remain a devil for all time.

As years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Sunset

It was a beautiful morning the sun was shining the birds were singing and an alarm clock went off (wait what?)

"Huh? morning already c'mon I wanted to sleep some more but oh well" a female voice said groggily

"Sunset! It's time to get up!" a male voice said

"Alright Dad I'm coming down" Sunset said

Sunset decided to get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast

"What's up Dad?" Sunset asked

"Could you do me a favor and go shopping for me? I have to finish this invention before I have to leave for the fair or my name isn't Time Turner!" Time said

"Sure thing Dad I'll be right back" Sunset said

So she headed out the door and went shopping

"Actually before I go to the grocery store I'm gonna head for the Library" she said

She headed off to the library to get some books the genre she loved the most was fairy tale books the next favorite was science

She finally arrived at the library and to her surprise it was closed

"Damn I thought it was open oh well I guess I'll come back later" she said with disappointment in her voice

So she headed for the grocery store and she just realized that she forgot the list that her father made

"Awe man I can't believe I forgot about the list Dad made! Guess I'll have to go back and get it" she said

She came back to her house and saw that he dad was reading the newspaper

"Why are you back so soon Sunset?" Time asked

"Sorry Dad I forgot about the list you made for the groceries" Sunset said with a quirky smile

"Sunset this is the fifth time you've done this is everything alright?" Time asked with a concerned face

"Well everybody treats me like I'm some sorta alien" she said with a sad face

"Now why would you think that?" He asked

"Because nobody ever talks to me and they think I'm weird because I like reading so much" she said

"Well not everyone is the same and if we were all the same then the whole world would be boring right?!" He asked

"I guess but that still doesn't change the fact that they all just stare at me with weird looks on their faces" she said

"Well don't you worry about anything because when I finish this new invention it will be a new start for us ok?" Time said

"Your right Dad maybe after your invention is done people will start talking to me though there is one person who just keeps flirting with me" she said

"Oh and who might that be sweetie?" He asked

"His name is Flash Sentry and he only wants to go out with me is because I'm the quote on quote most beautiful girl in school and since he thinks that he is the most handsome guy in school and that naturally we should be dating but I don't like him at all Dad what do I do?" She asked

"Just tell him that you don't want to be with him and if he doesn't stop just tell an adult alright?" He said

"Alright thanks Dad I think I feel better about myself" She said

"That's the spirit! now go on and get the groceries please?" He said

"Ok ok I'll go get them!" She said

"Uh Sunset you forgot about the list again" he said with smirk

"Oh my bad thanks Dad!" She said

So she left the house (again) to go to the grocery store (again!)

(Author's Note)

I'm sorry that I haven't been working on this story it's just that I haven't had the motivation and I have no idea what to make for this story so I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you guys have a good day later


End file.
